


A First Time For Everything

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Here, There Be Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Magnus Bane Raises Harry Potter, snippet of a world I am still building, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: There has to be a first time for everything, parenting is no different.





	A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So like there's going to be Firsts that I didn't include, because I'm just plucking them at random
> 
> The next little snippet will be Harry's time at Hogwarts (probably) and Magnus worrying constantly
> 
> I started reading/writing HP fanfiction back when the popular parents for James were Dorea and Charlus Potter, so... that's who I've gone with for being James' parents because I just can't let them go. Just swap Fleamont and Euphemia with Dorea and Charlus and you're fine. :) 
> 
> The Warlocks and the Seelie collectively refer to Witches and Wizards as 'The Children' if they need to be more specific they tend to say 'Our Children' even though at this point, the main progenitors of the Wizarding race have died out or disappeared...

The first time Hadrian, formerly Harry, wakes up; Magnus holds his breath, knows he’s not ever going to be what the child would expect to see. Knows that the child will look for his parents and he will never find them, not ever again, Magnus knows exactly how that feels.

“ _Mama?”_ the little voice calls and Magnus’ breath hitches, tries to stamp down on the memories of his own mother’s death. Of calling for her and never having her answer. “Mama?”

“Your mother isn’t here, little one.” Magnus murmurs, kneeling down beside the crib he’d conjured in his loft barely an hour ago, after returning from England.

“Papa?” the boy asks after taking a hiccupping breath, Magnus knows the water works are barely being held at bay.

“Your father isn’t here either, little one.” Magnus whispers, leaning his head gently against the bars of the crib as the boy frowns at him.

“Pa’foo’? Moony?” the boy then asks, but Magnus doesn’t know what either of these terms mean, so he shakes his head, moving quickly to pull the boy up and into his arms when the sobbing starts.

“It’s alright, little one. I’m here.” Magnus soothes, gently rocking the boy in his arms and beginning to pace around the loft. “I’m here and I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

* * *

The first time Magnus sees Hadrian perform magic; it takes his legs out from underneath him. One moment, he’s looking at the child he’s come to call his own, then he blinks and he’s looking at himself in miniature and it takes him a moment to remember how to breathe. Lost, staring into golden eyes he knows so well, then the boy is laughing, suddenly reverting back to his normal appearance and the spell breaks, Magnus can breathe again.

“Well done, Hadrian.” Magnus praises, when his voice will no longer shake, as he reaches out to ruffle the boy’s hair. “Well done. I’m proud of you.” He says, even though he bundles the two-year-old up in his arms, and portals them to Ragnor’s, so he can quietly freak out at his friend in a language his son does not yet know, while his old friend amuses the child with conjured magical creatures.

Between the two centuries-old warlocks, they determine that somewhere in Hadrian’s bloodline is a shapeshifter, perhaps it is even a gift that dates back to the first warlock of his bloodline, but they can’t know for certain. Magnus comes to terms with it and decides if Hadrian grows to enjoy looking like him in miniature, he’ll suck it up and accept it.

* * *

The first time Hadrian speaks, since his first awakening, is also the first time he calls Magnus ‘papa’; it steals the air from his lungs. He has to remind himself to breathe, even as a smile pulls at his lips that he cannot control.

“Papa, show magic?” the little boy asks, sounding so earnest, without any idea that he’s just knocked his father’s entire world off its axis. “ _Papa?_ ”

“Of course, precious.” Magnus replies, somehow finding his voice even though he still feels unbalanced, calling his magic, watching as fascinated as his son as the light dances over his skin. “What magic do you want to see, dearest?”

“Storytime!” The boy exclaims, excitedly clapping his hands. Magnus ponders this, before letting his magic begin to tell the story of the First Warlocks, as it was told to him all those centuries ago. Hadrian watches, his eyes bright and shining a beautiful gold, riveted by the scenes playing out before him in shimmering blues and reds and greens.

* * *

The first night Hadrian spends with Ragnor (and Cat who crashed the event) while Magnus has to go off and work; Magnus spends the entire time distracted, getting confused looks from his werewolf client until he explains why.

“I’ve recently adopted a child.” Magnus explains, as he’s warding the property for them. “First night away.”

“Ah, and soon you’ll wish you’d relished this quiet time instead of rushing to get back.” His client answers, a fond smile on their face. Magnus smiles back but quietly wonders why he’d ever not want to rush home to see his son.

* * *

The first time Hadrian performs a spell successfully, with intent, Magnus can’t help but feel a ridiculous amount of pride and he refuses to stop boasting about it to Cat and Ragnor, who appear to be just as proud as he is. Hadrian is four and grins ecstatically at the beautiful bird he’s conjured as it perches on his finger, chirping at him.

“Well done, pumpkin.” Magnus praises, gently patting Hadrian on the head. “Now, the bird is conjured, so it’s not a true bird, but you should always send them home when you are finished, alright?” The boy nods, grinning down at the bird.

“Bye, birdie! It was nice meeting you!” Hadrian chirps at the bird, before banishing it with magic.

* * *

The first time Magnus hears Hadrian talking to snakes, he doesn’t think anything of it, until he remembers that it’s not a common trait amongst the Children. Then he spends a few minutes pondering if this is a dilemma or just a quirk of genetics. Salazar was the first of the Children to speak with snakes, inheriting his mother’s ability, after all, so why could someone in Harry’s line not have passed the gift down?

“Do you want a snake, Hadrian?” Magnus questions, watching Harry converse quietly with the common garden snake that had snuck into Ragnor’s garden.

“I can have a snake?” Hadrian asks, his eyes wide, and alight with joy. “Oh, please, please, please?” he exclaims, jumping from foot to foot.

“Your birthday is coming up.” Magnus answers with a grin. “You’ll be seven, are you mature enough to look after a pet?”

“Yes, yes, yes! And they could tell me what they need!” Hadrian replies, bouncing up and down. “Please, daddy?”

“Alright, if you’re sure you can care for it, I’ll get you a snake.” Magnus promises, grunting when he suddenly finds a thin body slamming into him and spindly arms wrapping tightly around him.

* * *

The first time Hadrian discovers the Wizarding World, Magnus has to resist the urge to pull the child up into his arms and flee with him. It’s something he just _barely_ resists.

“Daddy, what’s that?” Harry asks, as they walk down a street in London, Magnus turns where Harry is pointing and frowns at the old pub, which shimmers to his eyes, the clear sign that magic is afoot. “Why does it look funny, papa?”

“That, Hadrian, is called the Leaky Cauldron. It leads to a magical alleyway, called Diagon Alley. We’ll visit soon.” Magnus tells him, aware that a letter will be finding its way to them in a few weeks, to let Hadrian know of his place at Hogwarts, though Magnus is curious if it will recognize the magical adoption or not.

“That’s a weird name, papa.” Hadrian answers, wrinkling his nose.

“I’m very aware, dearest.”

* * *

The first time a letter arrives from Hogwarts, it is Hadrian who finds it, laughing excitedly at the beautiful barn owl that delivers the letter. This also coincides with the first time Magnus tells Hadrian the full truth of his parents’ deaths.

“Look, daddy! That owl has a letter!” Hadrian yells, running to the window and throwing it open, to allow the bird inside. The bird lands on Hadrian’s offered arm, then sticks its leg out, and Hadrian hums as he frees the letter, patting the owl on the head and conjuring a dead mouse for him to eat. The owl appears happy with their reward, as they scoop the mouse up and fly out the window, leaving a giggling boy behind.

“Hadrian, could you come here please, we need to talk.” Magnus says, from the couch, Hadrian frowns at the letter in his hand but comes to sit down beside his father anyway.

“What’s wrong, papa?” Hadrian asks, turning the letter over and over in his hands.

“Nothing is wrong, pumpkin. I just need to tell you something. You know that you had a mother and father before me?” Magnus queries, waiting until Hadrian nods before he goes on. “I’ve always made sure you knew that you were adopted, darling, because your parents made a great sacrifice for you and I think you are old enough to know about that sacrifice.”

“Is this why Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus cry on Halloween?” Hadrian asks, cocking his head to the side, Magnus sighs and nods his head. Years ago, when he’d learned of the miscarriage of justice against Sirius Black, he’d been furious and to this day, the Island of Azkaban remains uninhabitable, the Wizarding World uncertain where the Fiendfyre had sprung up from, or how many prisoners escaped or perished in the flames along with their Dementor guards.

“On Halloween Night, years ago, your mother and father were attacked by an evil wizard who calls himself Voldemort, do you remember your French?” Magnus questions, Hadrian nods.

“Flight of Death.”

“Yes, exactly so.” Magnus answers, nodding his head. “His true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, though the world your parents lived in, the Wizarding World, he is called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who.”

“What if you don’t know who?” Hadrian asks, a peculiar look on his face. “That’s ridiculous.”

“You and I may think so, but in their world, that’s just the way things are.” Magnus explains, with a little smile. “Now, Voldemort was what they call a Dark Lord and he was at war with the Wizarding World. The war was devastating and many despaired that it would ever end until one Halloween Night, your parents were betrayed.”

 _“The rat!”_ Hadrian exclaims, sounding appropriately angry, Magnus sighs at this, too. Clearly Sirius and Remus have mentioned something of Wormtail.

“Yes, Hadrian, the rat. He betrayed your parents to Tom Riddle, told him the Secret of where your parents were staying. Do you remember when we spoke of Secret Magic?” Magnus asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Secret Magic is one of the most sacred forms of magic as it is based entirely on trust and intent.” Hadrian parrots his teachings and Magnus smiles, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

“Exactly, dearest. Now your parents were hidden by a Secret, only the Keeper of the Secret could tell others the Secret. Your parents entrusted this secret to a man that they shouldn’t have, his name was Peter Pettigrew and he betrayed them. His betrayal caused the magic of the Secret to fail. Had he lived, Magic would not be kind to him.” Magnus explains, considers the theory Hadrian’s uncles have about the rat surviving, and pushes those thoughts aside, before he can be distracted. “When Tom Riddle attacked your parents’ home, your parents gave their lives to protect yours. Your mother performed an ancient magical art, called Sacrificial Blood Magic. It’s ancient protective magics and this magic is what kept you safe that night, when Tom Riddle attempted to kill you. You survived and he was rendered nothing more than a venomous spirit, barely clinging to life.”

“Because he destroyed his soul?” Hadrian questions, frowning.

“Yes, how did you know?” Magnus asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Uncle Ragnor and Aunty Cat were talking about it when they thought I was sleeping.” Hadrian answers, shrugging his shoulders, Magnus snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Eavesdropping is rude, Hadrian, but very useful for intelligence gathering.” He says, with a grin. “Alright, yes, because Tom Riddle destroyed his soul, when your mother’s protection activated, he was rendered utterly powerless. Had he not destroyed his soul, he would have died, instead.”

“Right.”

“You were taken from your parents’ home and left on the doorstep of your mother’s sister, Petunia Dursley. You will carry your mother’s protection with you for the rest of your life, for unknown reasons, a powerful wizard in the Wizarding World believed in order for the protection to be active, you had to remain with a blood relative of your mother. That is not correct. Additionally, Petunia is a mundane and while I am sure she might have been fully capable of raising a magical child, it’s not a responsibility one should find suddenly dumped in their lap.” Magnus explains, remembering the disbelief and anger he’d felt when he’d discovered Hadrian that fateful night. “I may have kidnapped you.”

“I don’t mind, papa.” Hadrian assures him, earnestly, Magnus laughs and ruffles his hair.

“Of course, you don’t, because I am the best papa.” Magnus states, puffing out his chest, and laughing when Hadrian shoves at him. “So, I kidnapped you from the doorstep and took you with me to your Uncle Ragnor, who I was supposed to be visiting at the time. While there, I removed the soul shard that had inhabited a wound on your forehead, right here.” Magnus says, pressing his finger to the spot on Hadrian’s forehead where once that iconic lightning bolt wound had been, that would have become nothing more than a cursed scar now if it had been left to fester. “Afterwards, I decided I was keeping you.”

“Aunty Cat says you can't choose your blood family, but at least you know you’re wanted if you get adopted!” Hadrian exclaims, grinning and throwing himself into Magnus’ arms, Magnus smiles and holds him tightly.

“Well, I’m pleased you aren’t running in terror of the fact you have been kidnapped, but in future, if someone _else_ kidnaps you, please don’t hug them.” Magnus warns, entirely serious, though he can’t stop smiling.

“Uncle Sirius kidnaps me all the time.” Hadrian replies, referring the illegal night-time rides Sirius keeps taking Hadrian on, Magnus just _knows_ he _never_ should have enchanted that bloody motorbike for the man!

“Yes, well Uncle Sirius kind of has permission.” Magnus answers, before sighing heavily. “Now, the reason I’m telling you all of this is that when you go back into the Wizarding World, they’re going to be looking for you everywhere, but they will be looking for the child they call the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, not _you_. You look like me and you carry the name I gave you, they won’t look too closely at you, but I want you to be aware, because Tom Riddle is still out there, and so are his followers. You must always be careful, Hadrian. Do you understand? You must always be cautious.”

“I understand.” Hadrian answers, entirely serious. “And Uncle Ragnor said you’re all only a portal away!”

“Well, your Uncle Ragnor is most definitely correct, if you are ever in trouble, you know how to get my attention.” Magnus agrees, trying to reassure himself as well. “Alright, you can open your letter now, if you’d like.”

“Yay!” Hadrian exclaims, before looking down at the letter, running his fingers over the greenish ink.

_Mr. H. L. Bane  
The Lilium Room_

“Hey, that’s funny, why is the address fuzzy?” Hadrian queries, reading the address marked on the letter, where it should have a street name and number, instead there is just a blur where the ink appears to have run. “Also, how do they know what room I’m in and why is it called that?”

“The blur or the splotching of the ink is because the Loft runs on ley lines and can be moved accordingly, there is no set location for our home. Magic would use exact latitude and longitude for our specific current location, rather than place names. That is how the owl would have found us. As for your room? That is the name I’ve assigned your bedroom in my mind, when I redecorate the loft, I keep your room separate. Raphael also has the same courtesy.”

“Oh, that’s cool! What’s Raph’s room called?” Hadrian asks, excited to hear more about his big brother who drops in to visit every now and then, and who, Magnus is relieved to know, keeps track of Hadrian whenever the boy’s mad uncle steals him away.

“Raphael’s room is called the Rose room, in honour of his sister.” Magnus answers, a gentle smile on his face.

“Oh.” Hadrian answers, a sad frown on his face, before he quietly turns his attention back to the letter, pulling the parchment from the envelope and opening it to read, Magnus reading over his shoulder.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

_Dear Mr. Bane_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

“That guy has a lot of fancy titles.” Hadrian says, wrinkling his nose, Magnus snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Yes, he does. Read on, Hadrian, we need to know what we’ll have to go and buy from Diagon Alley.”

“Okay!”

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

  1. _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_
  2. _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_
  3. _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_
  4. _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_



_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
b Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

“A wand? Do they mean a real wand?” Hadrian asks, amused, Magnus grins at his scepticism.

“Those of the Wizarding World long ago lost the ability to solely cast without a focus. You’re special in that you’ve had three warlocks teaching you magic the way we were taught. Because you descend from a warlock, your magic recognizes the spells and rituals we taught you, though you will never be as powerful as us. Additionally, the adoption ritual has given you a small burst to your power, also. You are unique, Hadrian.”

“Oh. So, I really have to get a wand?” Hadrian queries, making such an unhappy face that Magnus laughs.

“Just for while you’re in school. Once you finish school, you can throw it away for all I care.”

“Great!! When can we go to Diagon Alley?” Hadrian asks, bouncing in place, before frowning. “Hey, wait, I can’t take Eden with me!” Hadrian exclaims, referring to his pet snake, who is currently sunning herself on the balcony.

“I’ll glamour her, no one will notice her unless you add them to the glamour.” Magnus assures his son, feeling far more comfortable with sending his son off to another country if his son has his fire breathing snake with him.

* * *

The first time Magnus takes Hadrian to Diagon Alley, which also coincides with a bunch of other firsts; Magnus decides to give him the full experience. So, they portal into a quiet area around the corner from the pub, and Magnus takes Hadrian through to the back room, he uses his magic to activate each brick in the correct sequence to reveal Diagon Alley.

“Wow, it looks so… old.” Hadrian exclaims, but he still looks around him in wonder. Magnus smiles and leads him down the alley, towards the gleaming white Bank of Gringotts, where they both nod politely to the Goblins on guard at the door and receive nods in return.

“Ah, Mr. Bane, this is your first visit to our illustrious bank.” An unfamiliar voice announces before they’ve made it three steps into the bank, Magnus turns and smiles at the goblin approaching them.

“I’m here for my son. He will need an inheritance test to prove his identity as we do not know who currently holds his vault keys.” Magnus explains to the goblin who nods their head and leads them out of the foyer, into a quiet little office tucked into a corner.

“I am Sharprock, I’ll be assisted you with all your matters today.” The goblin greets, seating himself down behind an imposing desk and digging through his drawers, before coming up with a blank, multicoloured parchment. Hadrian stares at the parchment in wonder, until the goblin hands it too him. “Please place three drops of blood in the centre of this, Mr. Bane.” The goblin requests, causing Hadrian to turn to Magnus with wide eyes.

“But you’ve always said-“

“The Goblins are Seelie, Hadrian, and I am here, I will ensure nothing foul occurs with your blood.” Magnus explains gently, holding out a beautiful athame. “Three drops, no more, no less, and I will heal you.”

“Okay.” Hadrian replies, taking a deep breath in before he takes the athame and uses it to prick his finger, letting three drops fall on the paper and no more. The moment the three drops have fallen, Magnus uses his magic to heal the cut and takes back the athame, banishing it to one of his many storage rooms. Hadrian puts the parchment down on the desk and all three of the room’s occupants gather to stare.

_Inheritance Test_

_Legal name: Hadrian Lilium Bane  
Birth name: Harry James Potter_

_Father: Magnus Bane (adoptive)_  
Father: James Charlus Potter  
Mother: Lily Jane Potter (nee Evans)

 _Godfather in Magic: Ragnor Fell (adoptive)_  
Godfather in Magic: Sirius Orion Black  
Godmother in Magic: Catarina Loss (adoptive)  
Godmother in Magic: Alice Longbottom

_Access to the Potter/Black Vaults._

“Interesting choice, Mr. Bane.” Sharprock states, looking up at Magnus, “Would not have thought you’d become guardian to the Boy-Who-Lived.”

“Well, Albus Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to leave a magical baby on a doorstep in November, so, what choice did I have?” Magnus replies, with a little smirk. “Who is Alice Longbottom?”

“An unfortunate witch laid up in Saint Mungos, she was driven insane by the Cruciatus Curse alongside her husband a few days after the Potters were killed.” Sharprock grimly replies, Magnus narrows his eyes.

“I see, I’ll have Cat check on her, see if there is anything to be done.” Magnus decides with a determined nod. “Right then. My son needs access to his vaults.”

“Of course. Follow me.” Sharprock tells them with a grin that is all teeth.

Magnus dislikes the cart ride, absolutely hates it would be more accurate. Hadrian, on the other hand, thinks it is the greatest thing since sliced bread.

“We are never doing that again.” Magnus announces, when they are free of the bank. “Not ever again.”

“Aww, it was fun!” Hadrian exclaims, still feeling like he’s about to burst out of his skin from the excitement.

“Fun is a subjective word, dearest.” Magnus points out, before glancing around at the shops. “Let’s get your school things, we will not be purchasing a wand here, I have somewhere else we can go for that.”

“Okay!” Hadrian exclaims, before dragging his father around the alley to collect his school things.

* * *

The first time they go Platform 9 ¾; Hadrian spends the time complaining that no such platform exists, Magnus just grins at him and pulls him through the brick wall, laughing when Hadrian stares at the wall like it has personally offended him once they’re standing on the platform.

“I’ve taught you about illusionary magic and magical doorways.” Magnus points out, guiding his son away from the entrance.

“But that’s just… rude!” Hadrian exclaims, Magnus snorts and rolls his eyes.

“I’m sure you’ll find plenty of secrets hiding in plain sight while you’re at Hogwarts. It is a magical castle and highly magical places tend to hide things.” He explains to his son, leading him towards the train. “Now, do you have everything? I can portal whatever you’ve forgotten, but I’d prefer not to.”

“I’ve got everything in my trunk!” Hadrian assures him, patting his pocket, where his trunk is conveniently shrunk. “And Eden’s currently imitating a scarf or a necklace.” Hadrian explains, reaching up to stroke the emerald snake tangled around his neck.

“Excellent, keep her close to you at all times.” Magnus warns, before pulling Hadrian into a tight hug. “If there is any danger, I will bring you home straight away, you understand?”

“Of course, papa. But it’s _school,_ how dangerous could it be?” Hadrian asks, ignoring the face Magnus makes at him as he climbs up onto the train. “Bye Papa, I’ll see you at Christmas.” He assures his father, who is still making a face at him, but at least his father is waving.

“Goodbye, Hadrian. Please be safe!” Magnus pleads, just before Hadrian disappears into the train. Magnus turns and is immediately assaulted by a crying dogfather. “Oh, come off it. He’s only going to school!”

“It’s finally here!” Sirius sobs, clinging at Magnus’ clothing. “My little Prongslet, off to Hogwarts! I'm so proud of him!!”

“I did try to confine him to the house.” Remus points out, exasperated as he appears at Magnus’ side. “He wasn’t having any of it.”

“Alright, come on then. Let’s go and eat ice-cream and _not_ go and steal Hadrian off the train!” Magnus says, portalling them away as the train begins to leave the station. He just prays he won't have to go and rescue his son from a barmy old codger!

**Author's Note:**

> I am still worldbuilding. 
> 
> Eden (a play on the Serpent in the Garden of Eden, because Hadrian knows exactly what his father is)
> 
> Hadrian's wand he gets from visiting the Seelie Realm, I'll probably explain it in a later snippet...
> 
> Hadrian is a Metamorphmagus, the implication being the gift was stifled and destroyed by the time Harry was seventeen due to the Horcrux and his life with Dursley's... Hadrian chooses to look like Magnus and has since he was very little, he doesn't actually know what his true form looks like, because he's been appearing like Magnus for so long. Like Tonks, when he changes his appearance, he chooses to change his hair colour, and to take on his father's golden eyes (which still makes Magnus' breath hitch whenever he sees them).


End file.
